1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knee bolsters for vehicles and, more specifically, to a driver's side knee bolster for an instrument panel on a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knee bolsters are employed as interior components on motor vehicles. Typically, the knee bolster is mounted to an instrument panel on the motor vehicle. During a frontal impact of the motor vehicle, the knee bolster provides a first contact surface for knees of a seated occupant and to aid in cushioning and directing the knees. The knee bolster also provides energy management of a lower torso of the occupant and load transmission to other members, for example, energy absorption brackets and the support structure for the instrument panel (IP).
Typically, the knee bolster for a driver's side vehicle application also functions as a steering column cover for a steering column opening in the IP. The steering column cover is a separate end-item assembly. The steering column cover is shipped directly to the assembly plant as a loose item to allow the steering column to be checked and attached to the IP before the steering column cover can be attached. Typically, the steering column cover is attached with screws and/or clips to the IP. Because the steering column cover is not part of the IP shipped to the assembly plant, a "tie strap" or support strap is usually used to secure and hold the steering column opening together during shipping. During assembly, the support strap is either left in or removed and discarded once the steering column is in place. The steering column cover is secured to the IP to provide the necessary support for the steering column opening.
Although the above knee bolster or steering column cover has worked well, it is desirable to provide a knee bolster with a hinge to allow rotation of the knee bolster relative to the IP. It is also desirable to provide a knee bolster for an IP that eliminates the use of a support strap and is lower in cost. It is still desirable to provide a knee bolster attached to the IP that can be shipped as part of the IP from the manufacturing to the assembly plant. It is further desirable to provide an improved fit and finish between the knee bolster and the instrument panel.